onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neowitch/717 - Suffering behind a Smile
Yosh, finally I get to write a review again! *sees color spread* Woah, I have a bad feeling about thi-*gets trampled by a horde of Law fangirls* Greetings, peasants! This is a Pancake Neo review brought to you by yours truly! I'm writing this review as I read, so let's see what 717 has in store for us... A color spread! Nice. Giant Mecha Chopper is FREAKY AS F*CK! It kinda bothers me that Kin is now displayed so casually among the SH. This is the second time we see him on a color page. Now, I know Law was on the other color page as well but I can't help to feel that the "Kin for next SH" wagon is starting to gain speed. So, all the big players are out of the game and it's only Luffy and Walrein exchanging blows. Well, actually it's old man Stormy Beard here lecturing Luffy about the real world. DUDE, do you have any idea how many people did that before you? Aaaand, he starts crying because Rayleigh ??? took his treasure or something? Oh, boohoo! Correct me if I'm wrong but they are effing PIRATES! Snatching treasures from each other is part of the job description. Outside the colosseum, Sanji and Kin are chillin and eatin popcorn. And look, it's Killer's Uncle from Marineford who's name I couldn't remember if my life depended on it. I didn't know he still exists. Looks like the Marines are preparing for a real dick move to arrest the weakened contestants once they come out. Not cool, guys, not cool at all! ... Okay. Here comes the REALLY freaky part. I suspected it in a way but seeing it in action is really freaking me out. As it turns out all toys on Dressrosa used to be human. Now, this would be kind of ridiculous and trivial but OMG look at those tragic scenes! The guy who's girlfriend doesn't recognize him or the father of the kid! I can't get over how tragic this is! (And we finally found out why Rebecca has a thing for the Toy Soldier.) Oda is a f*cking genius! Up until now I didn't think much of this arc because there was no serious conflict. But all of the sudden I find Dressrosa far more unsettling than any other arc before this. It's this gap between what seemed like a carefree country filled with ridiculous looking toys and the suffering that nobody pays attention to.... Screw Doflamingo, screw Law, screw the Marines and Dwarfs and what not! THIS just saved the entire arc for me! Speaking of which, seems like Fujitora, Doflamingo and Law are still having "a blast"... ahahahahaha.... moving along to... RANDOM COMEDY!!! Oh god, Leo! I find his stitching DF creepy as fuck but... the poor grandmother! xD This made me laugh harder than it should. Ah, so the Dwarfs want to save their princess along with 499 other people from that ominous Smile Factory. And Usopp is all moved and shit because Leo considers the princess a comrade despite having no good points whatsoever. Oh, guys... And it turns out the factory is right under the colosseum. ... WHO'S BRILLIANT IDEA WAS THAT?! Cheezus... I suppose the reason for this is that the losers of the tournament are enslaved to work in the factory or some bullsh*t like that. Oh, well.... I give this chapter a 8/10. See ya round, mortals! Category:Blog posts